


Лучший друг

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Normal Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Эд купил подарок на Рождество для лучшего друга.
Kudos: 2





	Лучший друг

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для "Адвент-флэшмоба" 2 декабря 2014 года.

Вечером двадцать четвертого декабря Эдвард Нигма открыл дверь своей квартиры на сорок четыре минуты позже обычного. У него было очень важное дело после работы, ведь сегодня, в Рождество, он не мог заявиться домой без подарка. Эдвард привычным жестом повернул ключ в замке, щелкнул выключателем и повесил связку ключей на гвоздик около двери. Отработанные до автоматизма движения, практически маленький ритуал. Ему очень нравились такие вещи: привычные, постоянные, неизменные. От них становилось спокойнее.

— Здравствуй, Луис! — крикнул Эдвард в глубину квартиры, заранее зная, что никто не ответит. Иногда ему было жаль, что единственный сосед настолько молчалив. Впрочем, он ни за что не променял бы его на кого-нибудь более говорливого. Это ведь и есть бескорыстная симпатия, не правда ли? Когда кто-то нравится тебе просто так, сам по себе, а не за какие-то свои приятные и полезные качества. Луис Восьмой нравился Эдварду очень сильно. Больше, пожалуй, он был привязан только к Луису Пятому. У него был очень выразительный взгляд и любопытный оттенок, Эдвард мог наблюдать за ним часами. 

Разумеется, он не мог не купить рождественский подарок самому близкому существу. В руках у Эдварда была маленькая коробочка, завернутая в переливчатую ярко-зеленую оберточную бумагу. Очень красивую, такую же красивую, как Луис. Он прошел вглубь своей квартиры, довольно улыбаясь. Жилище Эдварда было маленьким и тесным: работа криминалиста не приносила больших денег. Но он работал не ради баснословных доходов, и был вполне счастлив на своей должности. И в своей маленькой квартирке тоже.

Луис жил в дальнем углу спальни, рядом с кроватью. Эдвард уселся на нее и осторожно постучал пальцем по стеклу.

— Я принес тебе подарок. Потому что сегодня Рождество. Ты не знаешь, что это такое, но подарок тебе понравится, я уверен. Угадай, что я тебе купил?

За стеклом царило молчание.

— Ладно, ладно. Сам отвечу, — благодушно продолжил Эдвард, разворачивая шуршащую бумагу. — Pycnoscelus surinamensis, суринамский таракан! Длина около двух сантиметров, общий фон тела — темно-коричневый, переднеспинка пятиугольная, спереди проходит жёлто-белая полоска, на фоне которой есть два ярких жёлтых пятна…

Луис внимательно слушал рассказ. Он всегда внимательно слушал, и Эдвард был ему за это благодарен: люди, как правило, отличались куда меньшей способностью выслушать собеседника… Эдвард осторожно открыл и перевернул коробочку, выпуская купленного в зоомагазине таракана в террариум. Луис Восьмой, богомол обыкновенный, изящный представитель семейства настоящих богомолов, отвел от него свой пристальный взгляд, сосредоточившись на убегающем подарке.

— Ты мой самый лучший друг, Луис, — со странной нежностью сообщил Эдвард, завороженно наблюдая за происходящим в террариуме. — Я, разумеется, не могу тебе обещать, что после твоей смерти не полюблю сильнее Луиса Девятого. Или Луиса Одиннадцатого. Но сейчас ты мой самый лучший друг. С Рождеством.


End file.
